


Do You Trust Me?

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: “Sam, look at me. Do you trust me?” Bucky said as he cups Sam’s face. Sam just nods at him, next thing he knows, Bucky lean forward, and kissed his lips softly, and soon roughly, as he continues to deepen the kiss, pulling Sam closer to him, Sam closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, until he realised that he must have taken advantage of a high Bucky, he opens his eyes and pushed Bucky away.





	Do You Trust Me?

Bucky and Sam were now in College, they were from the same high school, on the same football team. Sam was always in love with Bucky, but he wouldn’t tell him that, as he knows Bucky was in love with Steve. But that was what Sam assumed, But Bucky was always in love with him.

Sam was helping Bucky to move into their shared dorm, it was going to be hard time for Sam, but he would do anything for his bestfriend. He was carrying some boxes, when he saw some girls were flirting with Bucky, he sighs and shook his head, Bucky was always the ladies man. Sam just continues to walk towards them and up the stairs, he pushed pass them and continue walking, he heard Bucky calls for him.

“Babe, hold up. Girls it’s nice to meet all of you but i need to help my boyfriend to move. See you around.” Bucky said, as he picks up his bag and chased after Sam.

“Sammy Baby. Slow down.” Bucky whines as caught up with Sam.

“Hey, what’s wrong.” Bucky asked him.

“You got to be kidding me, Bucks. You just called me your boyfriend. What if Steve heard it! It would kill him.” Sam said as he looks at Bucky.

“Babe, come on now, Steve is in another college right now, he could be flirting with another guy for all i care. You’re my bestfriend, my partner in crime, my main love right now. Don’t do this to me.” Bucky whines.

Sam just walks into their dorm, not wanting to say anything, he respects Steve, and he’s just not up for a fight. He went to the fridge and got out a bottle of beer and heads to his room. He sat on his bed and sips his beer, he was just exhausted right now. He puts his bottle down and laid down, letting sleep take over him.

Sam woke up with the loud pounding on the door.

“Sam! Come on! Freshman party! Let’s go!” Bucky shouted from the door.

“Not in the mood.” Sam shouted back.

“Come on, don’t be a wet blanket, let’s go.” Bucky said.

“Not tonight bucks.” Sam replied.

“I’m sorry for being a dick alright, please Sam.” Bucky replies. Sam got up from his bed and opens the door.

“Fine, But We’re not staying up late, we’re supposed to meet Steve tomorrow for lunch.” Sam said as he walks out of the room and grabs his jacket on the sofa.

“Yes sir!” Bucky replies as he gave Sam a salute.

The party was off campus and Bucky got invites from some random girl just now. As they got off from Bucky’s bike, the made their way to the house, Bucky just walks in and heads to the kitchen, Sam following behind him, he could feel the music thumping in his veins, Bucky was bopping his head to he music as he hands a cup of drink to Sam.

“Come on drink up babe, and let loose. It’s a party!” Bucky said over the music, as he finish his cup of drink and started wandering off.

Sam just hanged around the kitchen, within 30 minutes he had made new friends, Thor was the Captain of the football team, Natasha head cheerleader and Clint was the Captain of the Archery team. They were chatting about school when Bucky stumbles into the kitchen, clearly high on something.

“Sammy! This party is lit!” Bucky said.

“Clearly you enjoying yourself. Steve wouldn’t like it you know.” Sam replies.

“Enough of Steve, I’m here to enjoy myself, with you.” Bucky said.

“I know you are, but Bucks tell me, what did they give you? Did you snort something?” Sam asked him, as he looks at Bucky worriedly, Bucky was swaying too much.

“He must have taken some pills and snort coke, they do this at this kind of parties most of the time.” Natasha said.

“Damn it, he can’t take those, it won’t be great on his school records and Steve would kill me.” Sam sighs.

“Who is this Steve are we talking about?” Thor asked him.

“Steve is his boyfriend, my bestfriend. He would kill me.” Sam said.

“Chill baby. Steve dumped me months ago, because i chose to go to the same college as you.” Bucky whines.

“Wait what? Why didn’t you tell me. But Steve told me to take care of you when we send him off last month.” Sam said as he cups Bucky’s face.

“Because he knows, I’ve been in love with you since junior year in highschool.” Bucky whines.

“That’s fucked up Sam! Your bestfriend is in love with you and you don’t even know.” Clint said as he slaps Sam’s back.

“Sammy! I fucking love you!” Bucky said as he looks at Sam.

“No you don’t, the drugs and the drinks are making you talk nonsense.” Sam said as he tries to deny his feelings.

“Sam, look at me. Do you trust me?” Bucky said as he cups Sam’s face. Sam just nods at him, next thing he knows, Bucky lean forward, and kissed his lips softly, and soon roughly, as he continues to deepen the kiss, pulling Sam closer to him, Sam closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, until he realised that he must have taken advantage of a high Bucky, he opens his eyes and pushed Bucky away.

“Bucks, you’re drunk. Let’s go home now.” Sam said.

“No! I want to make out with you Sammy. I love you.” Bucky whines.

“Guys, I’m going, see you around campus alright.” Sam said as he drags Bucky away.

They took the bike home, Bucky was all touchy and handsy on the bike, he kept kissing the back of Sam’s neck, touching his thighs and chest, Sam was trying his best to get them home safe, but Bucky ain’t helping. As they reached their dorm, Sam couldn’t handle it anymore. As he unlocks their door, he pulls Bucky in and pushed him against the wall.

Sam kissed him hard on the lips, Bucky let out a loud moan, Sam left bite marks and kisses on Bucky’s neck as he carries Bucky to his room, he drops Bucky on his bed, as he pulls Bucky’s shirt off, Bucky moans in delight as he felt the soft kisses from his chest to his naval.

“Take off your shirt baby!” Bucky whines as he tries to pull Sam’s shirt off.

“Be gentle baby.” Sam chuckles.

“Come on now! I miss seeing your delicious naked body!” Bucky moans.

“Well baby, have you had chocolate in you before, because you are getting some tonight.” Sam teased as he leans down and kissed Bucky’s ears.

“Jeans off now!” Bucky groans as he felt their erection rubbing against each other. Sex was great that night, their room was filled with their moans and groans, and now they’re cuddling up in bed.

“Sammy, i hope you don’t hate yourself or regret this.” Bucky said as he lays on Sam’s chest.

“Why would i regret sleeping with my bestfriend. It’s the best decision i ever made.” Sam said as he tangles his fingers in Bucky’s hair.

“Sam, i have to tell you this.” Bucky sighs, as he looks up at Sam.

“Please don’t tell me you regret this?” Sam asked as he looks at Bucky.

“No, i love it. Sammy, i have been in love with you ever since freshman year, i have tried a thousand times to get your attention, but it’s like you’re not even interested. Then i dated Steve to make you jealous, but it seems like you’re actually happy for us. And you have always seen me as your bestfriend, and it hurts so much that i keep trying but it feels like you’re never going to be in love with me.” Bucky said.

“Bucky, baby, look at me. I have been in love with you for a long while now, and it’s hurts so bad to see you dating Steve, but i have to be happy for the both of you, as you both are my bestfriend. It’s pretty fucked up if i were to steal my bestfriend’s man. Also you were happy with him, I didn’t want to ruin it at all.” Sam said as he kissed Bucky’s hair.

“And you never told me about your feelings?” Bucky whines.

“Well I’m telling you now, aren’t i. Come on don’t do this to me.” Sam said as he pulls Bucky closer to him.

“You sure baby?” Bucky asked as he looks up at Sam.

“I’m positive.” Sam replies as he kissed Bucky’s soft lips, earning a grin from him.


End file.
